


Kinseeker side stories

by Solgaleo35



Series: Kinseeker [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solgaleo35/pseuds/Solgaleo35
Series: Kinseeker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704544
Kudos: 5





	1. Darners journal

Entry one:  
I’ve decided to keep a journal to help cope with the strange things going on in hallownest. Today I had guard duty in the palace. All was good at first. We dealt with a retainer that did some very bad things in secret. Then we saw it. One of my own sentries, reduced to a ravenous, bloodthirsty creature. The kings usually high and mighty attitude changed quicker than I had ever seen. Later that day I witnessed him almost in tears. I’ve never seen that happen before.

Entry 2:  
The pale king gave me a new nail. It is known as a void nail and can harness this abyssal energy. He also created these guards called kingsmoulds and wingsmoulds out of the stuff. He seemed pretty proud of them. As for me, I haven’t slept in a while. I’m kept awake by everything going on. 

Entry 3:  
Today I saw the pale king in tears for the first time. I don’t know what has been going on. But in better news, I got a vessel. I know it feels like a pet, but it’s more like a child to me. It should help me cope or it’ll make it worse when we eventually lose eachother We also visited the dreamers. I’ll really miss Monomon and Lurien. I knew them pretty well. Quirrel, Monomons apprentice, seemed especially sad. I’d hate to lose the ones closest to me. I can’t imagine what I’d do without Orgrim, Hegamol, Ze’mer, Dryya, Isma and The Pale King ~~although I might lose them soon~~.

Entry 4:  
The pale king has chosen a vessel and has begun to train it. I feel bad for the poor thing, but it’s for the best. Orgrim was also punished today. I tried and tried but they wouldn’t listen. Nobody wants to accept the fact that everyone’s lives would be better off in his hands than in mine. This situation demands a perfection that nobody has. It makes those flaws worse when they’re such a burden on you. 

Entry 5:  
I’ve stopped recording my entries because of how monotonous it’s been lately. Train the pure vessel, lay awake at night, cry my eyes out in the city square. My whole world is falling before me and I’m not sure if I can do anything about it. Hallownest is dying. Please, something, someone, help me. I can’t do this anymore. 

Entry 6:  
Today we put the final pieces into place. We put the pure vessel in the black egg temple. We sealed the dreamers. I’ll miss both of them. The kingdom feels so empty without them, although that may be the mass death going around. Let’s at least hope this works because I don’t know if we can undo this and, if so, at what cost.

Entry 7:  
Sorry. This entry will be shorter because I don’t have much time. The kingsmoulds seem to be failing and subjects are falling at a rapid pace. I need to keep the king under close eye so nothing happens. I don’t want to tell him this because I know he’s going though a lot like I am but I don’t think I’m a very good defender against whatever happens, especially not when we’re alone. I just hope nothing happens.


	2. Kinseeker side stories 2: the frosty centipede

The frosty centipede began to fill with jolly bugs as the hours began to draw late. The bartender, a cricket named sawyer, worked to fix everyone their drinks and chatting it up when things permitted. One of the bugs sitting at the bar called him over. “What’s the “loaded Baldur shell?”” The bug sitting at the table asked. “It’s a really popular dish at the grillipede. It’s a tiktik, shadow creeper and crawlid stew served in a Baldur shell with fried dirtcarver on the side. I can get one fried up for you if you’d like.” Sawyer explained. “Sure” the bug replied. The cricket went to the back and began to boil the stew and fry the dirtcarvers. With the food simmering, he went back to the counter. “It’s been a weird few weeks, hasn’t it?” Said the cricket bartender. “Sure has. This wyrm just showed up, took down our leader and gave the throne to a wasp from the forest.” Said the bug at the counter. “They actually payed this place a visit a while back which made me worry that lightbringer was going to punish me, but instead he’s gone now, having taken his beaten up hostage with him.” Replied sawyer. “What happened to lightbringer, anyway?” The patron thought out loud. “I heard somewhere he was sealed away in the dream realm. I think it was that Darner who did it” Said sawyer. “Oh, yeah. That darner bug is a strange character. Like, he just appears one day, says he’s this magical creature called a wyrm in search of his king, travels around the kingdom, randomly begins to ooze black liquid before recovering almost immediately and ends up taking out our king, collapses the entire castle and escapes with lightbringers prisoner in tow and elects some girl from the forest he met.” Said one of the insects at the back tables, a well known, aristocratic beetle named Lukiso. “Apparently, this bug who calls himself darner may have even had some involvement in the whole “blue caped child” thing a while back. Remember how everyone was talking about how a strange looking kid wearing a blue cloak and cap and his equally weird looking friends were seen in and around lightbringers castle? Allegedly Darner said the knew them personally. He seemed just as surprised to hear about the boy in blue as we were, too. I can’t begin to explain how confused and suspicious I am.” Piped a pill bug from the corner of the room. “Well, I think lacewing was an excellent choice, so that’s something. Like, she has already solved the mystery egg issue, boosted iceburrows healthcare by a large margin, lowered the crime rate, raised the funding for our hatcheries and there’s still more to come. And look how short of a time it’s been.” Said sawyer, getting out one of the Baldur shells he had prepared to serve the meal in, seeing as it was so popular amongst guests. Just then, to the surprise of many, who should walk in the door but queen lacewing herself, accompanied by her head guard krenuth. The tavern went into an uproar at the arrival of such an esteemed guest. Krenuths first impressions were those of slight dismay that could barely be read on his face. Voiced his concerns quietly, to which lacewing replied “settle down. I know you’ve been with royalty longer than I have but I have gained the ability to deflate my ego and live with the rest of the people”. This shut up the head guard, who’s cocky attitude melted away quickly. “I’ll have a durandoo chowder, some forage tarts and a bottle of merielle rikoho.” Said lacewing. “And I guess Ill have the mossy rocktail” said krenuth, meekly. The pair sat down at the bar and waited for their drinks. “Lightbringer seemed to be alright from an outside perspective. Never in a million years would I guess he was a tyrannical ruler.” Said one of the bugs at the back. “That’s how he worked, doing his atrocities in secrecy.” Lacewing replied. Their drinks came, and they drank and ate and talked all about how strangely it had felt for such a rapid and abrupt change to such a strange life. Stories went around and didn’t stop until late, late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This isn’t dead yet. These side stories will run in tandem with kinseeker 2, alternating between the 2. I have a few plans, including an epilogue to kinseeker and a story about darner and WL trying to deal with PKs trauma (it might have some partial inspiration from feeding the love, but of course none of the NSFW)(also, on the topic of FTL, RIP amplamp. You will be missed.)


End file.
